FAQ
Questions often asked on KidzWorld! Page is currently under construction. More Q&A's will be added soon! Formatting 1. How do you make your text bold? b This will make your text bold /b example : b Hello! I'm makin' my text bold! /b ='' 'Hello! I'm makin' my text bold!' ''Basically, begin the word/sentence you want bolded with 'b and close it off with '''/b'' 2. How do you make your text italic/slanted? i This will make your text slanted /i example : i Hello! I'm makin' my text in italics! /i = Hello! I'm makin' my text in italics! Basically, begin the word/sentence you want in italics with i 'and close it off with '/i 3. How do you make your text underlined? u This will make your text slanted /u example : u Hello! I'm makin' my text underlined! /u = Hello! I'm makin' my text in italics! Basically, begin the word/sentence you want in italics with u 'and close it off with '/u 4. How do I get a line through my text? del This will make your text slanted /del example : del Hello! I'm crossin' out my text! /del = Hello! I'm crossin' out my text! Basically, begin the word/sentence you want in italics with del 'and close it off with '/del 5. How do I change the size of my text? size=* This will change the size of your text /size Replace * with the number of the size you would like your text. ' example : size=30 Hello! I'm resizing my text! /size = Hello, I'm resizing my text! ''(don't make your text HUGE or tiny in chat) '''6. How can I hide/spoiler my text? coming soon. 7. How can I change the colour of my text? coming soon. 8. How do I link to friends profiles? On bio editor, highlight the word you want linked - press CTRL + L on your keyboard, from then a panel will pop up! *Make sure Protocol is set to ' *In the URL box : type your friends username''. (No links needed!) *Click OK, save your bio & you're done! HTML can also be used to make links, but this is much easier to remember. Even if you know how, '''don't make links to other websites on your bio. Its against the rules as the moderators can't tell what websites are safe and unsafe (because there are so many websites out there) Account When will my account/image be approved? Images and account usernames are approved by moderators during the day. The moderators live in Canada, so it may be night in Canada at the time of your upload/join. They may take up to 6 hours before approval. '' Chat '''Someone is bothering me in chat, what should I do?' If they are starting an argument or offending you, stop chatting and block them. If you keep arguing with them, both of you will probably end up kicked out. So, block 'em, talk to someone else and they'll be the silly one when they're kicked from chat! Someone is breaking the rules in chat and there are no mods on, what should I do? If there is a moderator or admin online (but not in chat), hit them a comment in their comment box (eg. If someone is arguing etc). If not, visit their profile, hit the report button (next to the add button) choose "other" and write down what they are doing in chat. How do I block someone? Right click their name, click block and none of their messages will appear on your screen! Why was I kicked from chat? Chances are, you had broken the rules. Re-read the rules list before you hop back into Chat, to make sure you are clear of what is and not accepted. KW Wiki 1. Can I make a page? Feel free to make a page but make sure it is KW related, and appropriate. Its best to make an account if you are going to create a page, so I can keep track of who has made the page. If you have an account, you can request for your page to be locked and/or unlocked to stop vandalism of your page. '' '''If you have any questions related to KW or kidz-world.wikia.com, please comment in the comment box below and it will be added either here or in a relevant page. Thanks!'